Kinktober Challenge 2019
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Kinktober Challenge. Kinks, fandoms and pairings will be in the begining of each chapter.
1. Day 1 - Masks

**Kink: Masks**

**Fandom: Arrow**

**Pairing: Oliver Queen x OFC (Riley)**

It had been a long night. All that Oliver wanted was to get home to Riley's arms and spend the rest of the night right there, without moving. As he made his way across town in his bike, still wearing his Arrow suit, he remembered all the good times he had with her and all the times she had helped him with his vigilante activities, making him smile for the first time that night.

Oliver quickly arrived at HQ, as Riley called it, parking his bike and making his way to the hub. He expected to find Felicity and Diggle finishing up their night, but, instead, he found Riley, leaning against the rail, all alone, clearly waiting for him. He walked over to her, leaving his bow and quiver on the conference room table, wondering what she could possibly be doing there and if something had happened while he was out, not bothering changing out of his suit.

Riley spotted him walking towards her and smiled. She knew he must be wondering why she was there and the truth was that she just wanted to see him. She had heard from Felicity that the bad guy that they were chasing had been giving Oliver a hard time, that night in particular, so she thought it was a good idea to drop by and see if she could cheer him up.

As soon as Oliver was at arm's reach, Riley pulled him into her and kissed him gently. She felt his lips moving at the same pace as hers, letting out all of the frustration he had felt that night. The kiss quickly grew and, before they knew it, it had turned into a full out make-out session, their hands travelling all over each other's bodies.

Oliver grabbed Riley by the bottom of her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her to the conference room, gently placing her on the table, right next to his bow and quiver. Looking back and forth between the bow and quiver and Riley, he realized that his life was a mixture of roughness and softness and he wouldn't have it any other way. Being with Riley made it all worth it.

Riley felt Oliver's lips make a trail of kisses from her cheekbone down to the middle of her breasts, making her shiver in anticipation for what was to come. She felt his hands pull her dress skirt up and caressing her thighs, before pulling her closer to him. Being that close to him, she felt his cock hard as rock, making her even more turned on.

Oliver needed her, in every sense of the word. After pulling her panties down, he placed a finger by her entrance, flicking it and teasing her until she begged him to do something. He happily obeyed and thrusted his finger inside of her, adding two more for good measure. The moan of pleasure that left her mouth was enough to make his cock twitch in his suit.

He started thrusting his fingers as fast and as hard as he possible could, something he knew she loved, dead set on making her come before doing anything else. He pulled one of her breasts out of her dress and massaged it before placing her nipple in his mouth and starting to sucking and biting it, making her moan even louder.

It didn't take long for Riley to find the zipper of his pants and to pull his cock out, stroking it as fast as he was fingering her. Oliver knew if she kept going, the fun was over long before it even started, so he pushed her hand away. Aligning himself with her entrance, he looked at her waiting for a sign that he could go ahead. Her answer left no room for doubt.

Feeling her pulling his hips towards her, he thrusted inside her hard, earning him a scream of pure pleasure from her. He wanted to start slow, but the more she moaned his name, the more he wanted to feel her come. Thrusting fast and hard, he felt her insides wrap themselves around his cock and the feeling was almost unbearable.

The hub was filled with the sound of their moans and the faster that Oliver thrusted, the louder they would get. He knew he wasn't gonna last long, but he wanted her to come first. It didn't take long for Riley to start yelling his name and telling him she was close, begging him to come with her.

Oliver did as ordered. A few hard thrusts and soon they were hitting their respective peaks. A long, loud moan left both their lips along with "I love you"'s. They were in pure bliss, Oliver's head leaning against Riley's shoulder, her head on top of his. It took both of them a moment to catch their breath and look at each other, smiles on their faces.

Oliver arranged himself before helping Riley down from the table and giving her her panties. Pulling her close, he kissed her head and hugged her, making sure she was okay. Telling her he loved her, they quickly left the hub and, after Oliver changed out of his suit, made their way home, where they would spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.


	2. Day 2 - Hair Pulling

**Kink: Hair Pulling**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC (Esmée)**

Dean didn't know what to do and that was a first. She had been teasing him all night. It seemed that Esmée was determined to make him go insane. It started off innocently, rubbing his leg up and down or a more suggestive smirk, but now she was full on hitting on him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to control himself for much longer if she didn't stop. He had seen her struggling to get a book from a top shelf and went to help her. As he's behind her, he felt her brushing her ass hard against his cock, making his cock twitch and a growl escape his lips. He knew then that she was going to be the death of him.

Esmée wanted Dean. It was as simple as that. From the first moment that she met him on the road that that was all she could think about. She had been brought by the boys to the bunker after a hunt went wrong and they ended up having to save her. After she was fully recovered, they asked her if she wanted to stay there permanently. By then, they already had a really good relationship between the three of them, so it was easy for her to say yes and stay with them. But now, the more time she spent around Dean, the more she wanted him.

Dean would be lying if he said he didn't want Esmée. Late at night, after everyone had gone to bed, he would lay in bed imagining what it would be like to be with her, being inside of her, hearing her scream his name in pleasure, feeling her body against his… All those thoughts would, inevitably, end with him hard as a rock and jerking off while imagining that it was her that he was fucking and not his hand.

And now, as she kept teasing him, he could feel himself as hard as he was almost every night since they brought her there. Dean knew he had to get out of there, otherwise he would just fuck her right there, on the library table, right in front of Sam. He quickly excused himself, saying he was going to town to get more beer, and left for the garage. In his haste, he didn't hear Esmée saying she would join him, since Sam was going to bed anyways.

Esmée knew that going with him to town was risky. She was certain that she wouldn't be able to control herself, but she didn't care, she had to try and if the very evident bulge in his pants was any indication, Dean was at his breaking point. All he needed was a little push. One that she didn't mind giving.

She had lost count of how many times she had walked past Dean's bedroom, on her way to the kitchen, and heard him moan her name. She would stand there, hearing him jerk off, while moaning her name and saying how much he would love to fuck her. Esmée knew then that they both wanted the same thing, and she was determined to have it.

Dean saw Esmée walking up to the passenger door and opening it before getting inside of the car. He swallowed hard, knowing that he was close to losing it. Having her go with him wasn't ideal. He was counting on that alone time to take care of the huge bulge in his pants, but with her there it would have to wait.

He got in the car and drove off, away from the bunker. Dean looked over to Esmée, his cock twitching at the sight. She was wearing a tight shirt that hugged her curves and showed the contours of her breasts, as well as a short skirt, that didn't leave much to the imagination. She had one hand resting on her thigh, rubbing it up and down, while the other was massaging her neck. He looked back at the road, adjusting himself on the seat.

It didn't go unnoticed by Esmée the way Dean was looking at her and the way he adjusted himself. She wanted to do something but she decided to wait for the way back. She kept massaging her neck, going as far as lightly caressing the top of her breasts when she knew he was looking. Esmée could see the effect that had on him and she couldn't help the smirk on her lips.

After a while they finally got to town. Dean made his way to the little seven-eleven and bought the beer, wanting to get back to the bunker as fast as he could. His cock was hurting from how hard it was, making driving really uncomfortable. He already knew that as soon as he would get to the bunker he would have to lock himself in his room and take care of business.

The drive back started off slow. Driving through town gave Esmée the opportunity to really look at just how turned on Dean was. Looking closer to his bulge, she noticed that it was bigger than when they left the bunker and that made her smile. The town's limits were getting close and that was when she decided to put into action her plan.

Sliding on the seat towards Dean, Esmée didn't waste any time. Leaning over to him, she kissed his cheek while her hand started rubbing his leg up and down, getting closer to his bulge with each upward movement. From his cheek, she moved to his neck and started nibbling it, making him growl. Once she had his attention, she slid back to her side and decided to give him a treat. Leaning back against the door, she spread her legs open towards him, showing him that she wasn't wearing any underwear and closed her eyes.

Dean caressed her leg, as she started rubbing the inside of her thighs and getting closer to her center. Rubbing herself as fast as she could, she felt an orgasm coming. Just as she reached her peak, screaming his name in the process, she felt the car coming to a stop.

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. First, she teases him and then shows him that she isn't wearing anything under her skirt. As if that wasn't enough, she starts rubbing herself while moaning his name. He started looking around for a place to park. He wanted her, hell, he needed her.

He quickly found a small dirt road and took it. It led to a clearing, the perfect place for them. Looking back to Esmée, he could see the lust in her eyes and he was sure his weren't any different. Dean leaned over towards her, kissing her passionately, his hands rubbing every inch of her body, groping and caressing it.

Dean knew that they weren't going to last long. They were both on their breaking point, both needing some release, neither wanted to waste time. He whispered for her to get on her hands and knees. Esmée quickly obeyed, leaning out of the window for better support. Dean pulled his cock out, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he did, and put the condom that he had taken from the glove box.

He aligned himself with her entrance and with one hard push, he was inside her. Dean started moving slowly, wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as possible. Being bent over her, made it easy for him to grab her breasts and massage them. Pinching her nipples and groping her breasts made Esmée even more turned, Dean could tell. He heard her begging him to fuck her hard and fast, and that's exactly what he did.

Dean started thrusting fast and hard, with one hand on her hip and the other on her hair, each thrust hitting her core and making her moan his name. He then noticed that, the more he would pull her hair, the more she would moan and scream. So, Dean did what Dean does best: he started fucking her like there was no tomorrow, her hair firmly wrapped around his fist.

It didn't take long for both of them to be on the edge and as soon as Dean told Esmée that he was coming, she answered that she was as well. With a few last fast and hard thrusts, they were both coming, their bodies shaking from the release that was finally happening.

It took a few minutes for both of them to regain control over themselves. They rearranged their clothes and just sat there for a little bit, catching their breaths. Dean leaned over, kissing her and making sure she was alright. When he saw the smile on her lips, he knew he was done for it. He kissed her once more before starting the Impala and driving back to the bunker, this being just the beginning of a wild night.


	3. Day 3 - Masturbating

**Kink: Masturbating**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

**Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x OFC (Darcie)**

It had been a long day for Aaron. Days filled with paperwork always were. He was laying in bed, thinking back on his day, when he heard her. Aaron could hear Darcie walking around in the kitchen. "She's probably taking care of laundry. Maybe I should help.", he thought, but didn't move.

He started remembering when they first met. She had come as a referral from Jessica, Hailey's sister, as being this amazing nanny. Aaron was looking for one now that Jessica was moving across the country because of her job and, after just a few days, he realized how perfect she was, not just for or at her job, but as a person as well. Two years had pass and Darcie was now an important part of their little family.

But every once in a while, Aaron would look at Darcie and see beyond the nanny tittle. It started a few months before, during a trip to the beach. Seeing her in a two-piece bathing suit, made him look at her differently. The bathing suit wasn't that revealing, but it was enough to make his imagination run wild. Seeing her curves in full display was enough for him to thank God his shorts were loose enough not to give away just how turned on he was. Just thinking about it made him hard all over again.

The image of her semi-naked body was etched into his brain, as well as the fantasy he has had ever since that day. He couldn't help but imagine both their bodies moving together as one; her lips on his; earing her voice moan his name in pleasure; making her come over and over again. Aaron was hard, and he wished he could just walk up to her and take her in every way possible, but since he couldn't, he had to take care of things himself.

Grabbing his cock, he shivered at the touch, already imagining it was Darcie's hand stroking his cock. Aaron couldn't help but imagine her hand and mouth stroking and sucking him almost to the point of no return. Closing his eyes, he could see, as clear as day, her head bobbing up and down, sucking and licking his cock, making him moan her name. The more he stroked his cock, the more he would moan. He thanked God for Jack being away at a sleepover, so he could relax and not worry about being caught by his son.

He stroked his cock fast and hard, her name on his lips with each moan, the image of his cock inside her, fucking her senseless on his mind, his pleasure raising to new heights at the thought of feeling her insides cramping around him as he came inside her making him moan her name with absolute pleasure.

Aaron was so out of it that he didn't hear Darcie walking down the hall. He didn't hear her knocking on his door and coming in, thinking she had heard him saying to do so, or her gasp as she saw him jerking off and moaning her name. He missed the way her tongue licked her lips with lust in her eyes; the way her hand caressed her mount over her sporty shorts; or the way she quickly left, completely flustered and turned on by the sight in front of her. If he hadn't, he would've known the what he wanted so bad, could actually happen. He would've known that, every other night, she would pleasure herself thinking of him. Things could be so different, if only he had opened his eyes in that moment.

Aaron felt himself about to come. Quickening his pace, soon he was over the edge, coming all over his hand, pretending it was her insides, with one last moan. Opening his eyes, he reached for the tissues he always kept on his nightstand and cleaned himself up.

As he's getting off his bed to go take a shower, he noticed his door was slightly open. He remembered he had it completely closed, and that's when fear rose in his chest. "What if she saw me?", he thought as he slowly made his way to the door. What he found left him speechless. Darcie was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door, one hand down her shorts franticly rubbing herself, while the other was massaging her exposed breast, small whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips.

Aaron smiled, feeling his cock getting hard again at the sight, with the knowledge that he was responsible for her arousal. Taking a step back, for a second he thought about making his presence known, but decided against it, letting her finish what she started on her own. Standing behind his door, he heard her breath quickening, just before a low and long moan escaped her lips. He heard her fumble to her feet and rearrange her clothing before picking up the laundry basket, that had been forgotten until then, as she made her way to her bedroom.

Once Aaron was sure she was in her broom, he walked out of his and walked to the kitchen to get some water. He couldn't get the image of Darcie rubbing herself because of him out of his mind, and now he knew she wanted it as bad as he did.

Darcie walked in the kitchen a few minutes later and Aaron couldn't help but smile as he saw the blush creep up on her cheeks when she saw him, before giving him a smile and a small nod. Aaron decided there and then that he would do whatever it took to be with her. "This is going to be fun.", he thought as he left the room.


	4. Day 4 - Lingerie

**Kink: Lingerie**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: Sam Winchester x OFC (Amelia)**

Another day, another case. Thankfully, this seemed pretty cut and dry: a good old haunting. But they still needed to be sure. Their first stop would be at the local morgue, which meant posing as FBI agents, as per usual.

Sam walked into the library, already suited up, expecting to see Amelia there, only to find it empty. He knew she was running late but she was never one to be that late for a hunt. He decided to check on her and see what was taking her so long.

He made his way to her room, wondering if maybe she wasn't feeling well or if she didn't want to go on this hunt all together. He got to her door and knocked. A faint "come in" reached him and he did as told, only to stop in his tracks when he saw her. Amelia was standing by the end of her bed, one foot placed upon it, pulling her black stocking up to her mid-thigh, and wearing nothing else other than a black lace lingerie set.

Now, this wasn't the first time Sam had seen Amelia naked. He had lost count on how many times she had changed shirts, or jeans, in front of him after a more gruesome hunt, out of the back of the Impala. Each time, he had made sure he had given her as much privacy as possible, but this? This was different. There she was, wearing basically nothing and oblivious to the effect she was having on him.

Sam was getting harder by the second. The more he looked, the harder he would get, the more he wanted her. He tried looking away at first, but the lust and desire he felt for her made it impossible. He examined every inch of her body, from the way the straps of the corset laid gently on her shoulders; or how her breasts seemed to want to jump out of their confinement; to the way her body got even more defined by that little ensemble. Everything about that moment was driving him insane and it didn't seem like Amelia was aware of it. How wrong he was.

He was brought back to reality by Amelia's voice. She had asked him something, but he didn't know what. Focusing on her face instead of her body, he saw that evil smirk of hers. The one she would use whenever she would flirt with a guy and knew she would get her way. That's when Sam heard her. "Like what you see?". Such a simple question, yet it was all it took for Sam to make a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.

Taking quick strides towards her, he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her with a hunger he didn't know he ha. Their lips moved in synch, his hands now all over her body as hers were doing the same on his. Sam grabbed her ass and pulled her up, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, while his lips kissed her neck and nibbled on her sweet spot, making her moan his name. Pinning her against the nearest wall, Sam felt her rubbing herself against him, making him growl her name. Her hand travel down to his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it up and down, almost sending him over the edge. Brushing her hand away, he moved her lacey panties to the side and pushed himself inside of her hard, making her scream his name in pleasure. Sam gave her just enough time to adjust to him and began to thrust hard and fast. He quickly found that the harder he would thrust, the louder she would get, moaning his name and begging him not to stop. "So she likes it rough. Good to know.", he thought as he thrusted as hard as he could.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their peaks, a chorus moans and names being the last sounds heard in the room. They were both out of breath but completely satisfied. Sam pulled out and gently set Amelia on the bed, before retrieving a wet cloth from the bathroom so she could clean up. After making sure she was okay, her left her to get ready, but not before kissing her passionately.

Sam grabbed two waters from the kitchen on his way back to the library, to quench his thirst. In his mind, he was replaying what had just happened, but what stood out was what she told him before he left: "When this case is over, we should do this again." and gave him her signature smile. "We're definitely doing that again.", he thought just as she walked in the library.


	5. Day 5 - Striptease

**Kink: Striptease**

**Fandom: Marvel (MCU)**

**Pairing: Tony Stark x OFC (Clarity)**

It wasn't anything new to Tony. He had done it before, but for some reason he always ended up unimpressed. He was hoping this time would be different.

She had come to him as a referral from someone he had met at a conference, with the promise that she was well worth his time. The man had told him that, by the end of it, he wouldn't want nobody else. Her name was Clarity and she was a high-end stripper, her whole act catered to men in important places that demanded privacy, confidentiality and discretion. And she delivered in all accounts.

Clarity arrived at Stark Tower under the disguise of being a massage therapist, going as far as wearing scrubs that fit the part perfectly. She was taken to the top floor, where she was greeted by Tony. After the usual chit-chat, Tony led her to his bedroom where she would set everything up. He was impressed at how cleverly she had disguised the pole, making it appear to be a massage table. While setting that up, they talked, her double checking everything on his "wish list", as she called it, and making sure that he still wanted what he had requested.

Once the pole was up and the music was ready, she grabbed her backpack and excused herself to the bathroom to change. When she came out, a few minutes later, Tony was awe strucked with the transformation. She had traded the scrubs for a black skirt suit with a white shirt underneath, the buttons undone all the way to the bottom of her breasts, black stockings that went up to her mid-thigh and black high heels. Tony realized then just how much did those scrubs hid. She had curves for days and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't completely turned on by her.

Clarity walked up to him, grabbed his hand and led him to the end of the bed where Tony would be sitting, enjoying the show. She served him a glass of scotch and told him to relax, as she turned around and started the music. As it started, so did she, twirling on the pole, making as much eye contact as possible. After a few twirls and tricks on the pole, she climbed down and stood in front of him, dancing seductively. Tony wanted to touch her, to help her take her clothes off, but wasn't sure he was allowed to. Her movements were fluid and sexy enough to turn him on. The way she would rub her body with her hands, always keeping eye contact, was making him wish that he could have her. "What the hell, Tony? Snap out of it.", he thought.

She took her blazer off and began stripping down her button-down shirt. Opening each button in time with the music, she took her shirt off, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. Moving on to her incredibly short skirt, she unzipped it, a matching black lacy pantie appearing, and slid it down her legs. Clarity walked over to him and grabbed his hands and place them on her hips, telling him not to move them. Straddling him, she started dancing again, only this time, she would rub herself on him, ever so softly, with just enough contact to make him feel her.

Tony was having a hard time focusing. Every time she would rub herself against him, she would arch her back, putting her breasts extremely close to his face. It was so close that if he moved half an inch forward, he could touch them. Her hands left his shoulders and move to her back. He heard the clasp of her bra getting undone and saw her removing the bra from her body. Her breasts were now completely free. With each movement she would make, her breasts would slightly bounce, making him want to grab and massage them.

Clarity must have seen the lust in his eyes, because she began rubbing herself on him and this time was different. She no longer rubbed softly, no, now it was almost as if she was desperate to make herself come just by rubbing herself on him. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. He wanted to take his hands and run them through her body, but stopped himself before she would.

Clarity then got up and quickly took her panties off, straddling him again, picking up where she left off. Tony put his hands back on her hips, but this time he didn't just let them rest there. He grabbed her hips and helped her move. Suddenly, a moan escaped her lips and she was coming. But that didn't make her stop.

Tony felt himself so hard that it hurt. He wished she would just let him fuck her, but he knew she would never go for it. After all, it wasn't part of the package. But then again, he was pretty sure that what she was doing wasn't either. She arranged herself on his lap and kept going. Clarity then leaned over and started moaning in his ear. He just grabbed her hips harder, making her moan even more.

Clarity's moans became louder, moaning his name and telling him how big he was. It didn't take long for her to come again. She stopped moving, trying to catch her breath. Once she could breathe normally again, she looked him in the eyes and asked him if he enjoyed it. Tony was blown away by what had just happened and told her so. He saw her smiling, the look of accomplishment in her eyes, as she got up from his lap and collected her clothes. She quickly moved to the bathroom to clean up and change back into her previous outfit, leaving a marveled Tony alone with his thoughts. "She's good. Hell, she's amazing.", he thought, "I gotta see her again.".

It didn't take Clarity long to change, coming back to the room, a smile on her face. Tony helped her get her things together and when that was done, he asked when he could see her again, as they walked out to the living room. He saw her check her calendar and was thrilled when she said she had an opening in three days. Tony told her he would take it.

He escorted her to the elevator and, as they were saying their goodbyes, he jokingly said that maybe next time he could do more than just grab her hips. Tony expected any answer, but the one he actually got from her.

\- "Next time, you won't know where to put them. Trust me." – She told him, giving him a wink just as the doors were closing.

"Please God, let these three days pass quickly.", he thought, before turning in for the night, with a smile on his lips.


	6. Day 6 - Dirty Talk

**Kink: Dirty Talk**

**Fandom: Hawaii 5-0**

**Pairing: Steve McGarrett x OFC (Chloe)**

Steve liked it rough, there was no way to deny it. But then again, so did Chloe. But there was one thing that turned Chloe on that she had yet to ask Steve to do simply because she wasn't sure he would be up to. It wasn't anything too outrageous but it was something she wasn't sure he would do, because he was a gentleman. However, she had decided to ask him that night, if she could muster the courage to do it.

It had been a long and boring day at the office for Steve, filled with paperwork. All he thought about the whole day was getting home to Chloe and be in her arms for the rest of the night. He got home and was greeted by a smiling Chloe, carrying a cold beer just for him, and a passionate kiss. He kissed her back and pulled her to the couch. They sat there talking about their day and just enjoying each other's company. At some point, Chloe offered to massage his shoulders, relieving the tension of the day, and that's when everything changed from a quiet and relaxed time to a full-out make out session.

Steve couldn't get enough of her. Laying on top of her on the couch, kissing her plump lips with a hunger he didn't know he had, he couldn't help but to grind against her entrance, making her moan. He had to admit, it drove him crazy hearing her moan his name and she knew it. Steve was so lost in his own mind and in his own pleasure that he missed how she was now on top, straddling him and rubbing herself on him. He took advantage of his new position, by sliding his hands over her body, and under her shirt, all the way up to her breasts and massaging them. He knew she liked it, so while one was being massaged, the other was being pinched, alternating between the two. The harder Steve did it, the faster she would rub herself and the louder she got, moaning and screaming his name, which w only making him lose all composure faster and faster.

It didn't take long after that for Steve to lose it completely. Grabbing Cloe by her ass, he stood up and carried her to the bedroom, only stopping to kiss her or to remove a piece of clothing. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Steve laid Chloe on the bed and removed the last pieces of clothing still on their bodies. Kissing her body all the way down to her mount, Steve spread her legs and started fingering her as fast as he could.

\- "Steve, fuck, don't stop." – Chloe was a moaning mess and she was driving him crazy. – "Fuck, keep going babe. Just keep going."

Steve kept going, only stopping when he felt her coming yet again. Trading his fingers for his tongue, licking her folds and sucking her clit, he was making her squirm under his hands and mouth. He kept licking, sucking, even nibbling her between her folds. It didn't take long before she was about to come.

\- "Steve, I'm gonna come. Please."

\- "Then come. Let me taste you."

\- "Steve, I'm, I'm… GOD!"

Steve could taste her, she tasted so good. He was licking and sucking her to get as much as possible. He could feel her shaking when she hit that peak. Tasting her while she was on that high was amazing. But the best was yet to come. Steve laid back on top of her, slowly adjusting himself in her entrance and making sure that she was comfortable enough. He started pushing himself into her. He could feel her arch her back in pleasure.

She could feel him filling her up completely. He was hitting her very core and she loved it. When he started to move, it became even better. With each thrust, he would touch her core and that was sending her to new heights.

\- "Fuck, Steve. Don't stop. That feels so good. Fuck."

\- "You like that, hum? How about this?" – He thrusted even harder and faster. She let out a moan as loud as she could.

\- "FUCK! Keep going, just like that, please, just like that. Fuck, Steve. Talk dirty to me."

\- "Is this how you want me to fuck you?"

\- "Yes, please."

\- "You like it like this? Yeah? Say my name, come on."

\- "Steve, fuck, Steve. Don't stop." – She didn't know what else to say. He was fucking her like he had never fucked her before. She couldn't think straight. Chloe felt her orgasm climbing and soon she hit her peak. Screaming his name, she came, shaking violently under him.

\- "Get on all fours." – She did as she was told. He thrusted inside her again, hard. She could feel him touch her core. She loved it when he did that.

\- "Fuck, Steve. Don't stop. That feels so good."

\- "You like it like this, hum? Good to know."

\- "God, Steve. You're fucking me to the core. Keep going. God, just keep going."

\- "Fuck, Yolanda. I can't hold it anymore. Come with me. Fuck, your pussy is so fucking perfect."

\- "Steve, I'm coming. I'm coming." – And that was his cue. He could feel her cramping around his cock, the way her back arched and the scream she let out, were all dead giveaways that she had come.

They laid in bed, exhausted but happy, both with smiles that didn't seem were going anywhere anytime soon. Steve pulled Chloe close to him and kissed her forehead. "That was the best night ever.", he thought, just before letting sleep take over.


	7. Day 7 - Public Sex

**Kink: Public Sex**

**Fandom: Stargate Atlantis**

**Pairing: John Sheppard x OFC (Diana)**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since John had seen Diana. Elizabeth had sent him on a two-day mission to another planet and, in their usual style, it ended up lasting two weeks, so to say that he missed Diana was an understatement.

Heading back to the locker room to get his gear off, after debriefing Elizabeth on the mission, he found Diana walking down an empty hallway and decided to take a chance. Grabbing her arm, he opened the closest door and pulled her inside. Shoving her against the wall, he kissed her with all the passion and desire that had built up from all that time apart. She quickly kissed him back, matching his desire.

He wanted her, there was no denying. And he could feel she wanted the same. Kissing her neck, he heard her moan. She could be quite loud, so he kissed her again to keep her quiet. They could not get caught, not like that. Opening her shirt, he grabbed her breasts and massaged them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Diana was a moaning mess by then.

Taking a look around, he realized where they ended up. It was one of the many balconies that could be found all over Atlantis and that gave him an idea. Grabbing her hand, John pulled her gently towards the little bench and told her to bend over. It was a risk doing it there, but it was a risk he was willing to take and it was clear that so did she.

He quickly pulled her pants and panties down, along with his own. Aligning himself with her, he thrusted inside of her from behind. John kept thrusting and with each thrust, her moans were getting louder. Thinking on his feet, he pulled one of his combat gloves out of a vest pocket and shove it in her mouth. That would be enough to muffle the moans and screams of pleasure coming out of her.

He never heard her moan so loud and that made his cock twitch. He could feel her adjusting herself around him and that felt good. Once she was ready, he started thrusting into her, slowly at first, but she clearly wanted more. She moved her hips, faster at each thrust. He couldn't hold on any longer. He decided to fuck her 'till next week. Each thrust was faster and harder than the last. She would scream his name at each thrust, muffled by the glove, and that just made him thrust even harder. He could feel himself getting close but he wanted her to come with him. He could tell she was close as well.

She was close, he could feel it. He kept thrusting inside of her, until he heard her scream his name and felt her cramping around him, trying to suck him dry with her pussy. He couldn't hold on much longer. Feeling himself about to come, he gave a few more hard thrusts and came inside her.

John could tell Diana was dizzy. Coming like that, with their adrenaline running high by the fear of getting caught, was too much for her. Feeling John fill her up with his cum was an amazing feeling, intensified by a thousand with the adrenaline. It was, by far, the best orgasm that they both had ever had.

Making sure she was okay, John pulled out and arranged himself before turning her around and help her do the same. Kissing her gently, he told her that he loved her and she answered back. Double checking if they were presentable, they quietly made their way out of the room, promising each other that they would see each other that night, before going their separate ways.

Thinking back, sure, John could've waited until they were both in his room or in hers, but if he was being honest, no matter how many times he would deny it, taking that risk was the best decision he had ever made and he couldn't wait to do it again.


	8. Day 8 - Double Penetration

**Kink: Double Penetration**

**Fandom: Stargate SG-1**

**Pairing: Jack O'Neill x OFC (Madlyn)**

It was finally time for some much needed R&R. After having to reschedule a couple of times because of some crazy mission, Jack was positive that this was it, that this time he could actually leave the base and have some time for himself and for his girlfriend, Madlyn.

Making his way home, his thoughts were filled with all of the things he and Madlyn would be doing for the next two weeks, most of them implying not leaving their bedroom. He could already see all that he would do to her and that made him hard. Add to that the message she had left on his phone and it was no surprise why he was so eager to get home.

Madlyn was in the laundry room, waiting for the cycle to begin, when, all of a sudden, she felt Jack's hands grabbing her waist and turning her to him. When she was face-to-face with him, she didn't have the time to ask him anything. His lips were on hers as soon as she looked up to him, kissing her with a hunger and passion that told her just how much he wanted her.

She kissed him back and felt him grabbing her legs and placing her on top of the washing machine, pulling her closer to him. Madlyn could feel how turned on he was, his erection pressed against her, twitching as she started rubbing herself on him. She heard him growl her name and that made her shiver.

Jack placed a hand under her and quickly pulled her underwear out, gently placing her back on the washing machine. Feeling the vibration of the washing machine directly in her entrance made her moan in pleasure. Looking back at Jack, she saw a hint of mischief in his eyes.

He pressed his hand against her chest, making her lean against the wall behind her, leaving her entrance completely open for him. She saw the smirk on his face as he knelt down and pulled her closer to the edge. He placed one finger over her mount, rubbing small circles on it, making her moan his name.

Madlyn wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside of her; she wanted to feel him thrusting in and out of her, making her scream and moan his name, hearing him doing the same. She begged him to fuck her, telling him that she needed him, but he just smiled.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue licking her entrance from top to bottom, sticking it inside of her as fast and as deep as he could. She also felt him taking two fingers and starting to work on her ass. She knew then what was in store for her and she couldn't wait. She felt herself come and told him so. Jack just increased the speed of his tongue and fingers until she screamed his name and her juices were dripping from his chin.

It didn't take long after that for Jack to lose it completely. Grabbing Madlyn by her ass, he stood up and carried her to the bedroom, only stopping to kiss her or to remove a piece of clothing. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Jack laid Madlyn on the bed, removed the last pieces of clothing still on their bodies and told her to get on all fours.

Jack decided to take things to a new level and pulled out Madlyn's vibrator, the one she would use when he would be stuck on the base for weeks on end, the one he had given her on her birthday. Jack started with her nipples, but the ultimate target was her ass. He couldn't wait to see how she would react to have him fuck her along with the toy. Moving the toy to her mount, he began rubbing her clit with it. He saw her squirm in pleasure, begging him not to stop, until he saw her shaking and heard her scream his name as she came. Sliding it to her folds, he took his time before thrusting it inside of her. By now, she was grabbing the sheets as if her life depended on it and he knew it wouldn't take long for her to come again. Thrusting it in and out of her, he saw her come again and again. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside of her.

Pulling the toy out, Jack quickly replaced it with his cock and started thrusting inside of her, hitting her core with each thrust. He slid the toy in her ass, slowly to give her time to adjust. After a little while, the was completely inside of her and he started thrusting again, only this time he was decided in doing what she had been begging him. He started slow, but as time went by and with her begging him to come inside of her and with her, he was having a hard time holding back.

Thrusting inside of her at the same time as he would thrust the toy, Jack could hear Madlyn scream his name in absolute ecstasy and he knew then that he was done for it. A couple of fast and hard thrusts and he felt her cramping around his cock, which, in return, made him come inside of her, just like she wanted.

Taking the vibrator and placing it on his nightstand, he got out from inside of her and laid next to her, both trying to catch their breaths. As soon as Jack was able, he got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Coming back to the bed, he spread her legs and cleaned her up. Taking a look at Madlyn, he saw the smile of pure bliss on her lips and he knew that she was happy.

Discarding the cloth to the hamper, he laid back down and pulled her close. She snuggled on his side and laid her head on his chest. Jack then remembered that he still hadn't turn off the vibrator. Grabbing it, he shut it off and left it there. It didn't take long for both of them to start to feel the sweet pull of sleep take over.

Allowing himself to fully relax with Madlyn in his arms, Jack knew then that that was only the beginning of a long R&R.


	9. Day 9 - Glory Hole

**Kink: Glory Hole**

**Fandom: Marvel (MCU)**

**Pairing: Bucky Barnes x OFC (Rosemary)**

He had never tried it. Not even back in the day. But after some badgering from Tony, Bucky decided to give it a try. Now was only a matter of finding the place to do it. Tony had told him about this bar in downtown New York, and of course that Tony knew where he could do it, but he was still nervous. Still, Bucky decided to suck it up and give it a try, even if it was just so Tony would shut up about it.

Walking into the place, he couldn't help but to think that it was nothing like what Tony had describe. He was expecting something more decadent, but instead he found a regular bar, filled with normal people. Sure, on the walls were some pretty explicit artwork and the waitresses and waiters were walking around half-naked, but other than that it was just your run-of-the-mill bar.

Bucky approached the bar top and waved the bartender over. After asking for a shot of Jack Daniels, and downing it as quickly as he could before he lost his courage, he asked the bartender for the "glory special", just like Tony had instructed him. The bartender asked if he had favorite girl and, again just like Tony had told him, Bucky asked for Rosemary. The man smiled at him and told him to go to stall 4 and that Rosemary would be waiting for him.

Bucky made his way to the bathroom and quickly spotted his designated stall. Lingering just outside the door for a minute, Bucky argued with himself on whether or not he could actually go through with it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, thinking that if he had made it that far, might as well go all the way.

Looking around the little bathroom stall he was now in, he saw a piece of paper taped to the wall on his left that had the instructions and rules on it, a box of tissues on a little shelf right beside it and a light, that was turned off, above it. He took a quick glance over the paper and got in the designated placing near the wall. On it was a hole that he was sure his cock would fit just perfectly.

Bucky unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, playing with it a little before the light would turn on, a signal that he could place his cock in the hole. He didn't want to pay too much with it, after all he still wanted to enjoy the experience as much as possible, even if he was nervous. Suddenly, the little light turned on and it was time for him to let Rosemary do her thing.

Placing his cock in the hole, he waited for a few seconds until he felt it. Rosemary's mouth was firmly wrapped around his cock, bobbing her head up and down, making him growl in absolute pleasure, chasing any nervousness he might still had away. The more she sucked and licked his cock, the more Bucky wanted to fuck her, but he knew that wasn't possible at all and she seemed determined to make him cum just by using her mouth and hands.

Bucky could feel her tongue playing with the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum that had started to escape; he could feel her hands, both stroking him up and down, while her tongue played with the tip. He was close to the edge and made sure that she knew it. He thought she would just stop or maybe finish him off by jerking him, but he was definitely not expecting to feel her starting to increase speed as she sucked and took his whole cock in her mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel the tell-tale signs that he was coming. Tangling his hand in his own hair, he kept moaning, until he came in her mouth. He could feel her sucking any remains of cum that might had been left behind.

Supporting his weight on the wall, he tried catching his breath, unsure if he should just pull out or leave it there. That's when he saw the light turn off and he knew it was over. Pulling his cock out, he grabbed a few tissues from the box and cleaned himself up, before rearranging his clothes and making his way back to the bar top. Once there, he paid his tab to the bartender and left.

Out on the street, with the cold wind hitting his face, he couldn't help to think that Tony was right. It was quite the rush having a complete stranger giving you a blowjob through a simple hole in the wall. He never knew that would be such a turn on for him, but now that he knew, he was definitely doing it again.

"Thank God for Tony Stark and his crazy ideas.", Bucky thought with a chuckle, before starting to make his way home, amidst the unsuspecting people walking by him.


	10. Day 10 - Toys

**Kink: Toys**

**Fandom: Hawaii 5-0**

**Pairing: Danny Williams x OFC (Jewel)**

\- "It's in the bottom drawer of my nightstand." – Jewel yelled from the shower. She had been through an exhausting shift at the hospital and that shower was just what she needed to help her relax. Danny had just asked her for some tissues to take to the office and she knew she had a few extra packs in there, but she completely forgot what else she was there.

Danny opened the drawer, expecting to find the tissues and not much else, so, when he saw what was kept there as well, he couldn't help the smirk or the chuckle that left his lips. Alongside the extra packs of tissues was a vibrator and a very pornographic magazine. "So this is how she kept herself busy on those lonely nights while I was in the Mainland. Interesting.", he thought, already planning on how to take advantage of this new-found knowledge.

Coming out of the bathroom, Jewel found Danny sitting on the edge of the bed, with a devilish smile on his lips. She looked at him, confused at what could be the reason behind that smirk. Sure, she was coming out of the bathroom butt-naked but it wasn't the first time. That's when she saw the drawer open and she remembered. "Fuck! He found it.", she thought, her cheeks heating up at the awkwardness of the situation she was founding herself in.

\- "So…"

\- "So…" – She answered, not sure if she wanted to have this conversation with him.

It wasn't like she was embarrassed that she had a vibrator, it wasn't that. She was embarrassed because she didn't want him to think that he didn't satisfy her, because he did. He really did. She only ever used that thing before she started dating him and when he was on the Mainland and she needed some relief. Nothing else.

\- "Pink? Really? I assumed you would go for black or something like that. After all, it's one of your favorite colors, but pink…? That's new." – Danny had to tease her a little, he just had to. Seeing her blushing furiously, he knew she was gonna be fun to mess with.

He didn't mind that she had a vibrator. He was sure that she wasn't the only woman in the world to have one. She has needs and long before they started dating he knew that she had to have some sort of release from some of the stress. Everyone else has an escape from the stress. Apparently, using a vibrator was hers. As long as she's happy, he's happy, even if it means sharing her with a sex toy. He actually thought it was funny and he definitely wanted to try it on on her. But for now, he was having fun teasing her.

\- "Danny, I-I can explain… You see... I…"

\- "Jewel, it's fine. I'm just messing with you. I don't mind. It's okay."

\- "You don't? It is?"

\- "Jewel, yes, it's fine. It actually gave me a few ideas." – He said to her, that smirk still on his lips.

Moving towards her, Danny pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Grabbing her waist, he threw her on the bed and undressed himself. He made a trail of kisses starting under her earlobe and ending on her breasts. Massaging one, he put the other in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting her nipple, making her moan his name. He moved his hand from her breast further south and, soon, he was rubbing her clit. Danny felt her squirm under him, her moans getting louder and her hands were now tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. She hit her peak and came, screaming his name.

Jewel didn't know what to think. Sure, she loved sex with Danny, but what did he meant with it giving him a few ideas? She didn't know, but those thoughts were soon replaced with the sheer pleasure that he was giving her. She didn't care how loud she was being, all she cared about was the amount of pleasure he was giving her. After hitting her peak, she felt Danny get up and lean over the bed. Kissing her, he turned the vibrator on and rubbed it on her stiff nipples. The sensation was amazing. The vibration of the toy spread quickly to her whole body and she knew that, by now, she was drenched and aching for him.

Danny started with her nipples, but the ultimate target was her pussy. He couldn't wait to see how she would react to have him fuck her with the toy. Moving the toy to her mount, he began rubbing her clit with it. He saw her squirm in pleasure, begging him not to stop, until he saw her shaking and heard her scream his name as she came. Sliding it to her folds, he took his time before thrusting it inside of her. By now, she was grabbing the sheets as if her life depended on it and he knew it wouldn't take long for her to come again. Thrusting it in and out of her, he saw her come again and again. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside of her.

Pulling the toy out, Danny quickly replaced it with his cock and started thrusting inside of her, hitting her core with each thrust. He put the toy over her clit, increased the vibration and left it there. She was a moaning mess, and he could feel her cramping around his cock, over and over again. Danny knew that, at that rhythm, he wasn't gonna be able to hold on for much longer. Whispering it in her ear, she begged him to come with her, she wanted to feel him come inside of her.

Danny gave it all he had. He thrusted inside her as if there was no tomorrow, feeling the vibration of the toy on the base of his cock and making him want to come even more. A couple of fast and hard thrusts and he felt her cramping around his cock, which, in return, made him come inside of her, just like she wanted.

Taking the vibrator and placing it on his nightstand, he got out from inside of her and laid next to her, both trying to catch their breaths. As soon as Danny was able, he got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Coming back to the bed, he spread her legs and cleaned her up. Taking a look at Jewel, he saw the smile of pure bliss on her lips and he knew that she was happy.

Discarding the cloth to the hamper, he laid back down and pulled her close. She snuggled on his side and laid her head on his chest. Danny then remembered that he still hadn't turn off the vibrator. Grabbing it, he shut it off and left it there. Feeling him caressing her hair was one of her favorites things and it did didn't take long for Danny to notice that she was asleep.

"We definitely are going to do that again.", he thought with a smile on his lips, before letting the sound of the ocean lullaby him to sleep.


	11. Day 11 - Windows

**Kink: Windows**

**Fandom: Marvel (MCU)**

**Pairing: Nick Fury x OFC (Joyce)**

It was another day in the office, just like so many others before. Being the director of Shield came with a lot of responsibilities, plus a fair share of boring tasks that Nick never thought he would have to do. It was true it also had a few perks but, for the most part, it was one headache after the other.

He had seen it all: from a Norse God crashing into a small town, to another one trying to wipe out New York; from a lab accident that turned a mild mannered scientist into a green beast, to a kid, no more than 16yo, becoming a web-slinging hero, after a spider bit him; Nick had definitely seen it all.

"We live in an era of heroes and I'm stuck doing paperwork.", Nick thought as he finished reviewing the report on the latest Avengers mission. A knock on the door brought him back to the present. Looking up, he saw her leaning against the door frame of his office door, a smile on her lips, making him smile for the first time that day.

Joyce was his light in the darkness. Whenever he was feeling like the world was too much of a dark place, all he had to do was hold her in his arms and the light would be back in the world.

She walked into his office, closing and locking the door behind her, and made her way to him, behind his desk. With one passionate kiss, she chased all his worries away. Turning his chair towards her, Nick pulled her into his lap and kissed her again; feeling her soft lips against his rough ones was his definition of heaven.

Soon, those passionate kisses turned into a full-om make out session. It didn't take much for Joyce to be straddling him and to be rubbing herself on his, already, fully hardened cock. The more she rubbed herself, the more he wanted her.

He couldn't wait any longer. He knew it was a risk, but he had to have her. Picking her up and placing her on her feet, Nick pushed his chair to the side and pulled her towards the small file cabinet that stood below the window behind them. Turning her back towards, he kissed her neck, sucking on her sweet spot and making her moan his name, and gridding on her ass, while his hands massaged her breasts.

Nick leaned her over the cabinet, pulled her dress skirt up and that's when he saw just how wet she was. He could hear her begging him to fuck her, her voice shaking in anticipation. Pushing her panties to the side, he quickly pulled his cock out and aligned himself with her entrance and, with a hard thrust, got inside of her. The feeling of having her wrapped around his cock was almost pushing him over the edge, and hearing her moan his name while adjusting to him wasn't helping either.

Nick wanted to start slow, each thrust hard and calculated to tease her as much as possible, but he soon learned that that wasn't going to last long. He picked up his pace, making her moan his name with each hard thrust and came over and over again. He could feel he was getting close, so he told her to come with him. A few hard thrusts later and they were both coming together, moans escaping both their lips in ecstasy.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, they both looked out the window, the sun setting being the perfect backdrop to their little rendezvous. Nick pulled out and, after arranging himself, helped Joyce straighten up. He pulled her close, hugging her tight in his arms, whispering how much he loved her in her ear. He could hear the smile on her lips as she told him that she loved him too.

After a while, they both walked out of his office, making their way out of Shield's Headquarters and to his car, Nick trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his lips. He loved that woman more than anything and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her, and he made sure she knew that every single day.

As they made their way home, Nick couldn't help but to think just how his life had changed since Joyce entered his life and how much happier he was. "She's my guiding light.", he thought, looking over at the woman sitting next to him, a smile on both their lips.


End file.
